The present invention relates to a method of preparing three dimensional artistic creations. The invention also relates to a tool for use in painting or sculpturing applications wherein an artistic creation is made by applying or removing material with rotation of the artist's wrist. The present tool facilitates this operation without requiring the artist to rotate his or her wrist, thus avoiding fatigue or injury.
Artists have had a long felt need for adding depth to two dimensional paintings. Typically, this was accomplished by placing thick layers or large gobs of paint onto the canvas. Some artists have developed complex tools and methods to help them create three dimensional paintings by the addition of depth to conventional two dimensional paintings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,193 discloses a method of creating three dimensional paintings by molding dies based upon the surface of a professionally done painting. The dies are then placed in a press and a clean sheet of canvas is inserted in-between. By utilizing a die with a positive copy and another with a negative copy of the original painting, when the dies are pressed together, the surface characteristics of the original painting are transferred to the clean sheet of canvas. Thus, depth is added so that an artist does not need to layer the paint onto the canvas to create the same effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,030 discloses a method of painting utilizing rubber spatula-type painting tools. Larger quantities of paint are applied to a surface using these rubber spatula-type tools to deposit brush-like strokes that deposit greater thicknesses of paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,427 discloses a process for producing three dimensional images by placing raised sculpted pieces on a surface, and then applying paint over the surface.
Other techniques for adding depth are known. For example, the texturing of paint provides a nominal level of depth. Layering can also provide additional depth, by utilizing multiple layers of paint to build up a surface which protrudes from the surface of the painting. Thus, depth is created through the application of multiple paint layers to a canvas.
In general, these processes can be time consuming, undesirable and inaccurate. Modifying the canvas shape may not be an ideal solution, as it requires extra steps. Additionally, for some, it may be difficult to transfer the desired image to a piece of unpainted canvas by modifying the contours of the canvas. Layering also presents problems, as paint layers must be sufficiently dry prior to application of another layer. Unless desired, failure to do such will result in mixing of the layers and the combining of different colors. Especially for oil paints, as applying subsequent layers without allowing the prior layer to cure will result in a longer cure time for the painting. Furthermore, the painter may loose track of his or her artistic thought while waiting for the layer to dry. Thus a painter may get lost in their own work, losing motivation and resulting in a less desirable painting.
Thus there is a demonstrated need for adding depth to two dimensional paintings without needing to modify the canvas prior to painting. The present invention now satisfies this need.